


Simple

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Consensual, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Touch-Starved, Uhm, but here, cause thats my fave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: The solution to their problem is simple, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ALTERNATE SUMMARY:
> 
> Shaun shouldn't have any contact with his mother because old men should not feel like this for their young mothers.

It was simple.

 

At least, it should've been simple, but Shaun had learned that 'Nora" and "Simple" were not two words to be used together.

 

And the current situation was not at all helping his less than optimal feelings for her. "Mother-"

 

"Nora!" She interjected quickly. "Just Nora."

 

He sighed, and watched her turn around in the doorway, spending perhaps just a second too long focused in her bare back. She wore a dress. and he wore a suit. Though for what occasion he couldn't possibly remember now.

 

The zipper at the back of her dress was easy enough for him to do up. It was the accidental brush of pale skin upon pale skin that left both of them shuttering and breathing in deeply. That was certainly problematic. Little did he realize until this moment that something was wrong for both of them.

 

Oh, but the problem had a very simple solution to it.

 

He couldn't help himself any longer. Her shoved her against the nearest wall. Their eyes met in an understanding. Her lips met his and all logical thought drifted away, lost to touch.


End file.
